


Need for Speed

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 2 [8]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Gotta Go Fast, Lightning McQueen's real name is montgomery fun fact, Little Mermaid Elements, Lots of car refrences, M/M, Magic, Mermen, New York City, Not Beta Read, Speeding, Wish Fulfillment, also no spell check who has time for that, bad jokes about being fast, but its still my own fic, just read it, mermaid au, sorry but im weirdly proud of this, this is also kind of like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Sonic is a merman who wants to have legs and go on land. His friend Tails finds him someone who might be able to help, but Sonic might be getting more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Catra (She-Ra) (Past Relationship), Lightning McQueen/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Session 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Need for Speed

Sonic looked up at the sky. Well at least as much of it as he could see through the dark veil of water above him. You see Sonic was a merman who lived in the sea with his father, James Marsden. James Marsden, aka the Donut Lord, ruled over his domain with a firm yet kind donut-holding hand. 

Sonic sighed. He wished his father were as understanding about his wishes as he was with his constituents’. You see for at least two months now Sonic had wished he could be on land, with the humans and cars and all the other creatures that lived there. Living off the coast of NYC, Sonic knew firsthand that humans sucked (they dumped trash in his home constantly) but he was an optimist who believed that other land-dwellers might be worth getting to know. He resolved to do something about his wish, right then and there.

“I’m going to talk to my best friend Tails. He’ll know what to do,” Sonic thought aloud. 

He swam over to his friend’s home. “Hey Tails come talk to me please I need your help!” Sonic shouted patiently.

“What’s up dude” said his best friend Tails. “What can I do for you today?”

“Well I really want to know what it’s like up there on land,” said Sonic. “I wanna… I wanna go fast, Tails, don’t you see? Flippin’ your fins, ya don’t get too far. I would give anything to live out of these waters.”

“Wow Sonic I had no idea you felt that way. Well I do know someone who might be able to help… Okay I’m free right now, let’s go.”

“Where are we going Tails? Where are you taking me” 

“I’m taking you to see the Queen, Sonic.”

They swam up to the shore near where the Queen’s cave was. Sonic was nervous. He was so close to getting his wish!

The Queen came out of the cave. Oh wow, Sonic thought. He hadn’t expected the Queen to be so smooth and shiny and handsome. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Hey there fellas, my name is Lightning McQueen. What can I do ya for? Haha I mean do for you,” the gorgeous car laughed huskily. 

“Well uh,” Sonic stuttered. “I want to go on land. I want legs. I want to… I want go fast. I’ll do anything to go fast.”

Lighgnign Mcqueen looked thoughtful. “A guy who knows what he wants! Okay, I’ll give you legs, but my lightning services don’t come free.”

“Whatever the cost is, I’ll pay it.” said Sonic resolutely.

Lightning McQueen laughed a deep throaty laugh. “Okay sweetcheeks, well usually I take a few years off of someone’s life or take away their voice or something but for you gorgeous I think I’ll just ask for… a kiss.”

“A kiss? Okay um yeah sure” Sonic giggled nervously.

They leaned in, LMQ’s shiny nose almost touching the water. The water droplets cascaded off of Sonic’s graceful rippling torso as their lips grazed each other gently. Then again and again, their mouths passionately embracing as if they were trying to pull each other’s souls out through their mouths. Sonic felt alive, ecstatic, speedy. 

“Wow” they said in unison when they finally pulled away. Sonic felt a tingle in his lower extremities. Legs!! He had legs! 

Sonic leapt out of the water and ran up and down the shore, stumbling and shouting gleefully as he accustomed himself to these new split appendages. He bumped into some hermit crabs and shouted “Hey I’m walkin’ here,” feeling like a true New Yorker at last. Sonic even did a quick lap around Times Square and popped into a Broadway show before coming back to the beach, exclaiming with excitement.

Lightning McQueen watched him lustily. What would that kind of passion and speed be like in the bedroom? Only one way to find out.

“Hey gorgeous,” LMQ rumbled. “Wanna give that kiss another go?”

Sonic circled back around to meld his mouth with Lightning’s in a passionate embrace. Their tongues encircled each other, pulling and pushing as they rolled around in the hot summer sand. 

“I know we just met, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” Sonic growled. 

“Vroom vroom,” groaned LMQ in agreement. “Also if we’re gonna keep going, you can call me Monty in the bedroom.”

“Okay Monty,” purred Sonic. “Do you like to be touched on your pipes?”

“Mmmmmph” moaned Monty.

Sonic stroked his tail lights fondly. They were heating up with the passion of their encounter. Monty’s carhood was so big and meaty. It throbbed when Sonic put his hands all over it, and Monty let out a long groan. Monty’s carhood nudged Sonic’s entrance and they both moaned loudly. “Yes, yes!” screamed Sonic. “Faster!” 

Monty’s member slammed in and out of Sonic’s hole, faster and faster. His car horn was going wild, honking and spinning in delight, and his headlights were pulsating vibrantly. With one final “GOTTA… GO… FAST!!!!!!!!!!” the two reached completion together.

Sated, Sonic rolled over. “How was that for you? Did you cum?” he asked thoughtfully. 

Lightning McQueen rumbled assentingly. “Vroom vroom. How’s your hole? I have some Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula that might help.”

“Aww that’s sweet but I’m good.” said Sonic, patting his lover’s trunk lovingly.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the distance. “Who’s that” asked Sonic worriedly.

“Uh oh that looks like my ex-girlfriend Catra! She’s awful” said Lightning.

Catra was awful. She followed them around all afternoon and once when Sonic was in the bathroom she tried to convince Lightning that Sonic was just with him out of pity and so that he could keep his legs. 

When Sonic got back, Lightning confronted him with what Catra said, his eyes downcast. “Is it true? Are you just using me for my powers and also cuz you pity me?”

“No of course not!” shouted Sonic passionately. “I’m with you because I -- well, because I love you!”

Catra stormed off in a huff, upset that she hadn’t been able to ruin their relationship and make them as miserable as she was. 

“Really?” LMQ’s shining headlights beamed up at his lover with delight. “You love me? Well I love you too.”

“Yay!” Sonic clapped his hands. “And yeah, I love you because you’re kind and less selfish than you used to be! I would date you even if I didn’t have legs… although it might make it a bit difficult to have sex.

“I don’t know, I think a mermaid tail could make things interesting,” Lightning McQueen winked sexily at his boyfriend. “I do have magic powers after all”

“Hee hee okay” grinned Sonic.

And they ran off speedily into the sunset together.


End file.
